hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melia's Imperial Villa
Introduction Melia: This is the Imperial Villa. I spent my childhood here with my mother. Fiora: Oh, I’m sorry. If I'd known, I wouldn’t have barged in. Melia: Don't be silly. It's quite all right. In fact, I'm glad that you in particular have come to see it. Gain (+8) Fiora: ''Thanks!'' That means a lot to me. And it really is a lovely home! Melia: I'm glad you think so. Fiora: But... something about it seems... sad. Lonely, almost. Melia: You think so too. This place has always had a lonely feel to it... Fiora: ''it's not just me then...' ''I'm sorry, Melia. I didn't mean to say anything that would upset you. '''Melia: You did nothing of the sort. The truth is, my mother passed away some time ago. It's probably because of that. Fiora: Oh... That means you're just like me. My mother died when I was young as well. Melia: Your brother told me. Fiora: My mother's room is still as it was. Full of memories, but so empty. I somehow get the same sense from this place. Melia: Not everyone has had that kind of experience. No wonder you can recognise the feel of this place. Fiora: I hope you'll always look after this place. The garden's amazing. I would love to hang out here again. It's really growing on me! Melia: And I'd love for you to visit again. I'm glad it’s made such an impression on you. Net 0 (+4, -4) Fiora: ''Thanks!'' That means a lot to me. And it really is a lovely home! Melia: I'm glad you think so. Fiora: But... something about it seems... sad. Lonely, almost. Melia: You think so too. This place has always had a lonely feel to it... Fiora: ''sorry. I was just kidding!'' Wait, you mean it's true? Wow! I wasn't being serious. Melia: That was meant to be a joke?! What kind of joke is that?! I suggest you keep such jokes to yourself in the future. Fiora: Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You really think it feels lonely here? Melia: I do, yes. My mother passed away some time ago, but her memories remain. I suspect that's the reason. Fiora: I didn't know. That's sad. I lost my mother too. It was when I was quite young... So we have more in common than you might think. Melia: I'm glad we can be so open with one another, Fiora. Fiora: Me too! Do you wanna chat some more? I'd love to know about your mum. Melia: Really? That would be nice. I don’t often get the chance to talk to anyone about her. Net 0 (-4, +4) Fiora: ''Really?'' I mean, we're sort of friends now, but we only just met. Melia: Oh... So you don't value the short time we've spent together? I know I do. Fiora: Melia... I... No. You're right. I shouldn’t have said that. You know, Melia, you're... something else. Melia: Something else? How maddeningly vague! Fiora: ''I meant was...'' You never mince your words and you're always upfront. Melia: You really think so? I've never thought about myself that way before. Fiora: It's just like you said. We've only spent a short time together, but it's meant so much. Melia: I did say that. But it was obvious enough already. What point are you making? Fiora: That's it! Right there. You speak your mind to anyone, and people respect you for it. You're everything I ever imagined a princess to be. Melia: I am? Your words fill me with a sense of pride in my upbringing. But I find myself jealous of you. Fiora: Jealous? Really? Melia: Oh... forget I said anything. Hmm, perhaps a change of scenery is in order. The next room is... Loss (-8) Fiora: ''Really?'' I mean, we're sort of friends now, but we only just met. Melia: Oh... So you don't value the short time we've spent together? I know I do. Fiora: Melia... I... No. You're right. I shouldn't have said that. You know, Melia, you're... something else. Melia: Something else? How maddeningly vague! Fiora: ''don't know what I meant?'' There's no need to be modest. Melia: But... I wasn't! I simply did not understand your point! Fiora: But it was you that said the most important part. That we've only spent a short time together, but it's meant so much. Melia: I did say that, yes. But what of it? I was merely stating the obvious. Fiora: That there! That’s what I mean! It's the way you’re brutally honest. I'm the total opposite. I hope you don't mind me saying so, but I think you're kind of cool. Melia: I must admit, no one has ever told me that. You're an interesting character yourself, Fiora. Fiora: I am? I've never really felt like that. But thank you all the same! Melia: Hmph. So carefree... I think I'm beginning to see what Shulk likes about you. Category:Alcamoth Heart-to-Hearts Category:Fiora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Melia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts